halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Klaus-G235
NCF Hey, here. I'm a Site Patroller for Halo Fanon and I was checking your page. I'm sad to report its Non-Canon Friendly and goes against the Halo Fanon Canon Policy. I'll add information down below to help you correct the mistakes. In the meantime, your page will be marked with an NCF Template which marks your page as canon-breaking, until the page is fixed, the template will stay up. Please be aware you are not allowed to remove it yourself, only an Administrator has that privilege. If you feel you've fixed it or wish to dispute the NCF claim, feel free to message me on my talk page or post it down below. I'm usually online enough that I'll see the talk page notice. Now, the errors: #Doctor Catherine Halsey never had anything to do with the SPARTAN-III Program, in fact, she does not like SPARTAN-IIIs in general after first learning about them in late 2552 during the Battle of Onyx in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Colonel James Ackerson was the program head of the SPARTAN-III Program and was a despised rival of Doctor Halsey, he also didn't really care for his own Spartans as Halsey did. #Injuries in augmentations followed by near-death experience or actual death is a common theme with the many Spartan programs, however, regarding Gamma Company, the attrition rate was zero from augmentations - there were no fatalities or health issues following augmentations because the procedure had pretty much been perfected. It's possible that your Spartan was minorly harmed but its seriously doubtful that Klaus was clinically dead for 9 full minutes. #Every new user unfamiliar with Halo Fanon has a tendency to say something on the lines in an attempt to make themselves unique: "this character had never seen anything like it before or not since this situation", regarding team cohesion that is one of these moments but not particularly canon-breaking. I suggest removing it nonetheless because it borders on Mary Sue territory. #Team names for Gamma are themed around blades. Centurion is obviously not referring to a type of blade. I recommend changing that. Gamma Company was rather late to be considered for CAT-2 designations like that of NOBLE if that is something you're concerned about. #Your entire section regarding events during the Fall of Reach is non-canon. Gamma Company continued training for more than a full year after augmentations to the point they did not receive deployment orders until several weeks after and a week before the Battle of Onyx, you'll need to completely remove that section and consider a different narrative. I can attest to the nature that Gamma Company was not deployed to Reach because the Spartan Field Manual put out in 2018 describes Gamma Company has having finished way too late to deploy in the war. Though, the vagueness of the book does allow for some leeway in events after the Fall of Reach such as the Battle of Mars or Battle for Earth. #Evidently, it's likely you'll have to change some things in your Mars section due to the line up no longer including Reach. Just a thought. #SPARTAN-IIIs were not "phased out" for SPARTAN-IVs, whatever that means. SPARTAN-IIIs were simply absorbed into the Spartan Operations branch becoming a part of the SPARTAN-IV command structure, or, kept by ONI for whatever missions ONI still needed S-IIIs for. #There is no canonical statement saying that Spartans prefer the Battle Rifle over the Assault Rifle. Kind of a weird thing to add in trivia. #It's a little bit weird to see that both of Klaus's older siblings (I'm assuming they're older) became SPARTAN-IVs. There are so few SPARTAN-IVs (numbering close to an estimated 1000 by time of 2558) that its doubtful that all three kids in a family became Spartans. Just keep that in mind, its not particularly canon-breaking but its a rather dubious narrative statement in terms of realism. And a final note, I noticed you uploaded many different concepts of SPI from the same image, as separate images on the site. I recognize the artwork as by Tacit Actiom, a Halopedia admin, though he goes by another name on Deviantart. When uploading images, please refrain from uploading a bunch of them for the same purpose back to back, instead, consider replacing the previous image with the new one under the same file name. It helps limit the number of clones and look alikes on the wiki. Anyway, that's all from me, if you want to discuss anything feel free to reach me here, my talk page, or on the Halo Fanon Discord. See you around. - Looks fixed, alright, Brodie went ahead and took off the NCF. -